Peut-être
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Vouw Vouw. Clac Clac. Boum Boum. Encore et encore. C'est peut-être pas grave, je ne vois que d'un oeil, je ne marche que d'une jambe et je souffre. Mais c'est peut-être pas grave. Rien n'est jamais grave quand on est face à un titan.


Vouw Vouw

C'est ce qu'il y a tout le temps dans ma tête, comme le bruit d'une tempête. Ca fait tellement mal que je n'arrive plus à ouvrir l'oeil droit.

C'est peut-être le temps qui sait, peut-être que c'est lui qui glisse contre le silence et qui parcourt mon crâne et qui me vrille les tympants. Peut-être que c'est le sang qui porte dans mon organisme les marques de ma mort prochaine et qui me hurle que je ment. Même si je ne l'entends pas. Peut-être que c'est lui qui ment, peut-être que je ne ment pas. Je ne sais même pas si je ment, ni ce que je raconte.

Souvent je ne comprends pas. Plus vraiment.

Pas tant que ça me dérange mais ça fait mal. Et je ne comprends pas. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je ne comprenne pas.

Clac Clac

Ca c'est le bruit que fait ma jambe que je traine comme un cadavre derrière moi, elle est là, je la sent, mais je ne peux pas la faire marcher. En fait peut-être qu'elle ne veut même pas marcher. C'est surement à cause du Vouw Vouw dans ma tête qui fait que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va explosée. Même si les jambes ça n'explose pas. Peut-être que la mienne elle peut, exploser. C'est que tellement j'ai mal que ma jambe droite ne peut même plus m'obéir. Non, c'est vrai, elle ne veut plus m'obéir.

C'est peut-être pas grave, je ne vois que d'un oeil, je ne marche que d'une jambe et je souffre. Mais c'est peut-être pas grave. Rien n'est jamais grave quand on est face à un titan.

Boum Boum

C'est mon coeur là. Je crois. Celui qui bat mal la mesure de ma vie. Le tempo est irrégulié et il s'amuse à passer d'une gamme à l'autre sans me demander mon avis. Il zappe la clef de Fa aussi, elle est pas bien importante, mais quand c'est jouer du piano uniquement de la main droite, c'est moche.

Mais c'est peut-être pas grave. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui délire, que c'est juste la follie qui fait sonner le Vouw Vouw à en alourdir le Clac Clac et me faire penser que le Boum Boum est illusion.

Peut-être que c'est pas grave. Que c'est juste moi.

Vouw Vouw

C'est toujours la même chanson, je l'entends, le vent, il me dit que c'est faux, que ce n'est pas ça, que c'est tout. Je ne comprends jamais vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'utilité.

Clac Clac

J'ai l'impression qu'un jour ce sera tout. Que ce sera tout ce qui restera de moi, une jambe qui fonctionne pas tandis que ceux qui vivent liront les Vouw Vouw que j'ai essayer de décrypter.

Boum Boum

Mais c'est peut-être rien. Juste un vide occasionné par le Vouw Vouw qui me vole le peu de raison que je suis capable d'avoir en ces temps face aux titans. Peut-être que je n'ai même pas besoin du Clac Clac de ma jambe ni du Boum Boum de mon coeur. Peut-être que c'est juste le Vouw Vouw qui me rend vivant.

Vouw Vouw

C'est encore là. A me dire de parler en même temps que de me taire. Alors j'hésite à rester silencieux dans le vacarme. A me dire d'arrêter en persévérant. Alors j'hésite à rester immobile quand je bouge. A me faire croire que je suis mort. Alors j'hésite à respirer, parce que les morts ça ne respire pas. Mais non, je ne le suis pas, cette douleur dans ma tête est trop douloureuse et lourde pour que je l'oublie, que je l'ignore, que je pense qu'elle n'existe pas, qu'elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination perdue çà et là dans les limbes de la mort.

Peut-être que c'est juste mon âme qui est morte et que mon corps douloureux est là pour me rappeler qu'elle est partie mais que mon coeur bat encore sa mesure ideuse. Peut-être que je suis une sorte de mort-vivant. Peut-être même que j'en suis un, de titan.

Clac Clac

J'ai l'impression d'être un chien qui marche sur la tête. Autant qu'être un chien qui marche est possible, dans certaines mesures, celle du temps qui me fait me perdre dans le Vouw Vouw qu'organisent les Boums Boums irréguliés, aussi la logique qui n'existe plus. Il est impossible de marcher sur la tête. Parce qu'on marche avec nos pieds, même ceux qui ne veulent plus fonctionner, sur des sols imbibés de sang.

Peut-être que c'est juste parce que j'ai mal que j'ai cette impression, peut-être que c'est juste qu'avec ma jambe qui traine dans le Vouw Vouw imperturbable de ma tête pour suivre le tempo du Boum Boum, c'est peut-être juste que j'imagine le Clac Clac. Peut-être même que j'imagine ma jambe.

Boum Boum

C'est bizarre ce Boum Boum quand j'y pense. C'est peut-être pas mon coeur qui bat mais juste ma jambe, peut-être pas là, qui traine dans le Clac Clac du temps qui embrouille mon cerveau. Non, je me fais des idées. C'est parce que tout est tellement étrange que je ne comprends plus. J'ai essayer de comprendre pourtant. Mais le Vouw Vouw m'en empêche. Le Vouw Vouw n'aime pas que je pense à la raison de son existence.

Peut-être aussi, qu'il est à l'extérieur de ma tête le Vouw Vouw, peut-être que c'est le bruit du gaz de nos équipements et que le Boum Boum c'est le bruit des canons qui tirent pour tenter de tuer un titan ou deux avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches et que l'on envoie les plus jeunes pour qu'ils se fassent bouffés, pour que les autres gagnent du temps et partent se cachés. Parce qu'ils ont peur quand même. Peut-être que le Clac Clac c'est juste nos lames qui découpent des nuques.

Peut-être oui.

Mais j'ai peur quand même moi aussi.

Vouw Vouw

Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que je divague juste. Peut-être que je meurs. Peut-être que je vais mourir.

Ou pas.

Peut-être que je suis juste vraiment dingue. Que c'est juste le Vouw Vouw dans ma tête qui me fait trop mal et qui me perturbe, que le Clac Clac c'est vraiment ma jambe qui traine comme un chien qui marche sur la tête et le Boum Boum juste mon coeur qui bat mal parce que j'ai peur.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Clac Clac

Je saurais peut-être un jour.

Boum Boum

Peut-être quand je serais mort.

Vouw Vouw

Mais pour l'instant tout est silencieux.

Clac Clac

Même les cris que j'entends sont silencieux.

Boum Boum

Trop silencieux pour ne pas être assourdissants.

* * *

 **J'sais pas trop si y'avait des pianos à l'époque de SnK. Peut-être. M'enfin...**

 **J'avais mal à la tête et je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir l'oeil droit pendant un moment, alors j'ai écrit ça. Il devait y'avoir même pas trois lignes, puis c'est parti en coui... 'fin vous voyez.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Même si c'est hyper bizarre...**


End file.
